<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep My Heart Warm by Kal_thas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599946">Keep My Heart Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas'>Kal_thas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, elf ears are fun and you can pry them from my dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_thas/pseuds/Kal_thas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was already so cold, warmth was a welcome feature at any given moment. If that happened to come in the form of a mountain of blankets, so be it.</p><p>or, so much cuddling, let them be happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep My Heart Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, its another fic off of a song, this time its 'Cops on Motorcycles' by Superwhatevr, the little bit was "keep my heart warm inside your bones, please dont let go even if i fall"</p><p>also,,,,i love making elf ears have little reactions and i just realized how often i do that in this ship, oop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was warm inside, fueled by a crackling fire, doing its best to combat the falling snow outside. Dalaran was now a very cold city, compared to what it had been before the mages put it in the sky. Thankfully mage fires could simply hover in the air above them, as no hearth was present.</p><p>Koltira was draped over Thassarian, bundled under a surplus of blankets, slowly warming. Thassarian could barely see the elf, his ears poked out of the covers, twitching occasionally. Under the thick blankets Koltira traced little patterns and runes into Thassarian's chest. He could feel the human's larger hand running circles on his back.</p><p>For as dead as they were, it was warm and content.</p><p>Thassarian saw Koltira's ears bow, and his head emerged, blond hair a mess. He wiggled a bit, moving closer and pressing short kisses up Thassarian's neck. Both were grinning by the time he connected their lips. </p><p>Koltira pushed himself up on his palms, leaning over the human. Thassarian just stared, a moment of breathlessness he could never seem to overcome when he saw Koltira. His eyes glowed brightly, lighting his face. His pale hair messy and falling around his face. The hovering mage fire behind him.</p><p>Thassarian brushed back his hair, watching as Koltira flushed. The elf shook his head, grinning, and looked around the room. "This," he met Thass' eyes, "This is nice. Can we just stay here? Stay warm? No more looming wars or evil overlords hell-bent on world domination." </p><p>Thassarian nodded, his fingers threaded through Koltira's hair. A pleasant grin spread on the elf, leaning into the touch. He hummed, "Keep my heart warm, will you?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It had been years since Thassarian had even seen the elf. Years since Sylvanas had taken him to the Undercity.</p><p>He knelt in front of the cage, cradling the half limp body. '<em>They kept him in a cage, like a dog</em>' he thought viscously.  Dark blood had dried over multiple patches of Koltira's face, and he looked more gaunt than ever. His head swam with anger, looking over the bruised body. Bones that had broken and never set quite right. Blood that had been there for Light knows how long.</p><p>A quiet whimper came from Koltira, and only then did he realize his grip. His fingers loosened immediately, ghosting over the spots instead.</p><p>Thassarian picked him up, feeling a half-hearted thrash in his arms. He sighed.</p><p>"Come on, 'Tira, come on"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Acherus was always fluctuating in temperature on the Broken Isles. If the wind blew in from the Broken Shore, it was hot and dry, and felt withering. If the wind was off the sea, or Azuna, it was hot and humid. Northern, Highmountain winds brought a cold that just intensified the usual cold of Acherus. </p><p>Koltira lay in the hold, sprawled out on a blanket-covered wooden panel. Thorval had originally denied the request, citing that it would only get ruined, but Thassarian was insistent and stubborn. The human came in regularly, before and after every mission, watching over Koltira, keeping him warm.</p><p>It was only a few days before Thorval declared him "good enough" and let him leave the room. He wasn't allowed on missions yet, not that the deathlord would ask, Thorval had instilled that as well, but he could at least leave the red tinted room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was a sad parody of that night in Dalaran. No flickering mage fire, no whispering wind. It was windy from the north-west, cold but also humid, a weird combination that seemed colder than it really was.</p><p>The blankets didn't smell warm like the mages' always did, but there were still multiple piled over Koltira. Thassarian didn't mind the cold anymore, but it was nicer to stay under the covers with Koltira, versus going on yet another mission. Koltira's head was tucked under his chin, his ear pressed to Thassarian's chest, listening to his steady breathing. Calm.</p><p>A cold hand wove through his hair, carefully combing through the strands. Blunt fingers rubbed at his scalp, making Koltira press back into the feeling. His ear twitched, smacking Thassarian, pulling a chuckle from the human. Warmth blossomed in his chest, spreading through his bones.</p><p>His voice was quiet when he spoke, "This is nice"</p><p>Thassarian agreed quietly, his beard scratching against Koltira's forehead, chest rumbling under the elf's ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway, they arent fighting each other cause of horde and alliance stuff bc theyre too busy being happy. thank you, that is all, ive made it canon now, theyre both getting some gotdamn rest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>